1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a break-away ring that is manufactured from a frangible material and removably received by a water meter so as to generate a holding pressure by which to retain the water meter register. The break-away ring is adapted to be broken as it is pried outwardly from the water meter to enable a workman in the field to gain access to and remove the register for repair or replacement without having to either interrupt the water service to the consumer or disconnect the water meter from the consumer""s water supply line.
2. Background Art
Water meters have different uses including the ability to monitor the consumption of water supplied to a residence or a business from a local reservoir. The conventional water meter includes a register that is capable of measuring and providing a visual indication of the water flowing through the meter to the consumer. Because it is a mechanical device having moving parts that respond to water consumption, the register may, over time, become defective and require repair or replacement in the field.
In this case, a workman will typically visit the site of the water meter having the defective register in need of service. Because it is difficult to gain access to and remove the defective register from the conventional water meter, it is common for the workman to have to disconnect the water meter from the consumer""s water supply line. Consequently, the consumer""s water service must first be interrupted before the water meter can be disconnected. In this regard, scheduling problems and delays may arise in trying to arrange the interruption of water service without inconveniencing the consumer. Accordingly, the usual process of repairing or replacing a defective water meter can be time consuming, relatively expensive, and annoying to consumers and workmen, alike.
Therefore, what is desirable is a water meter that can be quickly, easily and efficiently serviced in the field in order to repair or replace a defective register without having to either interrupt the water service to the consumer or disconnect the water meter from the consumer""s water supply line.
In general terms, a break-away water meter register retaining ring is disclosed for use in a water meter of the type commonly employed to measure the volume of water supplied from a source (e.g. the water supply of a municipality) and delivered to a residence or a business facility. The break-away ring is manufactured from a frangible (e.g. plastic) material and includes a plurality of notches spaced around the circumference thereof. The notches create relatively weak areas or break points at which the break-away ring is adapted to be broken. The water meter includes a hollow body through which a flow path is established, a register to measure and indicate the volume of water consumed by the user, and an open receptacle located above the hollow body to accommodate and position the register relative to the flow path in order to be responsive to the volume of water delivered to the consumer. In the assembled water meter configuration, the break-away ring is pressed inwardly through the open receptacle so as to surround the register within the receptacle. In this configuration, the break-away ring lies between the register and the receptacle to generate a holding pressure for retaining the register within its receptacle.
When it is necessary for a workman in the field to remove a defective register for repair or replacement, a suitable tool is inserted through the receptacle and into one of the notches formed in the break-away ring. The tool applies an upward pushing force at the notch within which it is inserted so that the ring is broken as it is pried outwardly from the water meter. The ring may now be grasped and peeled away from the water meter, whereby to end the holding pressure that has been generated by the ring to retain the register within the receptacle. By applying a suction force, the workman may now simply lift the defective register out of its receptacle. A new or repaired register is then dropped into the receptacle, and a new break-away ring is installed in surrounding engagement with the register. By virtue of the foregoing, the defective register can be efficiently repaired without having to either interrupt the water service to the consumer or disconnect the water meter from the consumer""s water line.